


Can I Keep You?

by winterironspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tom Holland, M/M, Mutual Pining, RPF, Rimming, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Robert misses Tom, and coincidentally he's coming to L.A. for the Onward premiere and press tour. It's a good time for another one of their hangouts.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 241





	Can I Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rom Howney. :)) I don't like to do stuff with infidelity or open relationships, so Robert's divorced in this.

Tom was in his bedroom back in London getting ready to go to sleep when his phone rang. Without looking, he knew it was Robert since he’d assigned the man his own special ringtone. Tom smirked. The Godfather wanted to FaceTime. Like he’d said while crashing Robert’s interview a few years before, it had become a bit of a thing.

He sat down on his bed and smoothed down his hair before he accepted the call.

“Hey, big guy,” Tom greeted. “How are you?”

Robert smiled. “I’m surprised you answered.”

“That was one time,” Tom complained. “And I was sleeping. I already told you.” It wasn’t his fault Robert loved calling late.

“I know, I know. I’m only teasing,” Robert assured. “Anyway, question. When are you coming back to L.A.?”

“Probably within the week. Onward’s premiering, and I have tons of press to do with Chris.”

“Right. Got it,” Robert answered. “I can deal with that.”

“Any particular reason?” Tom asked.

Robert shrugged. “Oh, you know. The usual. Just miss my favourite Brit.”

“Right.” Tom rolled his eyes unsarcastically.

“I’m sure you’re busy, but maybe on a slow day, or at the end of the press run you can stop by the house. It’s been a while.”

Tom was happy that Robert wanted to see him. Thrilled, actually. He tried to play it cool even though he knew there was no way he was passing up an invitation to go to Downey’s house. “Ehm, let me see what I can do, mate. I gotta check my schedule, but I can probably make a pit stop so we can hang out.”

The last time they’d hung out, Tom hadn’t been able to resist posting the photos on Instagram. So many millions of people had liked the set of him with Robert that he was on a record list for having one of the most liked photos on the app. It seemed like Tom and several other people could see what a match he made with Robert. He wished Robert would see it too.

“Good.”

“Okay,” Tom said. He tried not to fall back into his old habit of being nervous in front of Robert, but it was impossible to be perfect, so he found himself asking, “Is that all right?”

“Hey, I’ll take what I can get,” Robert said. “You’re really becoming the hot new thing around town.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tom grinned.

“You know what it means,” Robert argued lightly. “Pretty soon, it’s gonna be me calling you big man.”

“I seriously doubt that, Robert. I’m in like five movies that aren’t Marvel. It’s hardly anything to write home about.”

Robert shrugged. “It’s only a matter of time, Tom Tom.”

Tom couldn’t hide his blush. Robert was always teasing him by calling him Tom Tom, or Tommy Boy, or Tom Cat. Tom didn’t think the man knew the effect the nicknames had on him, and if Robert did, he’d probably think he was creepy. Tom tried not to take meaning from any of it since Robert was a major flirt and acted that way with everyone.

He doubted Robert bothered to watch the interviews he gave, but all of the name dropping he did was pretty obvious. Tom knew on some level it was flattering to Robert, but he didn’t want the man to think he was just another sycophant. Tom was talented in his own right, but he wasn’t quite on Robert’s level when it came to the fame and the fortune, and he didn’t want the gap between them to be too exaggerated. Which was why he tried to refrain from bringing his friendship with Robert up during every interview, but he couldn’t help it. He always ended up slipping.

Even when he was cast as Spider-Man, it wasn’t until months later—after he felt like Robert liked him rather than tolerated him—that he first posted about him on Instagram. He couldn’t deny the smugness or the pride that he felt knowing that he was one of only a few dozen Robert followed on the app and one that he regularly posted about. Whenever Robert liked one of his photos, his face heated and his stomach flipped. It was ridiculous.

“Earth to Tom?”

“What?”

Robert laughed. “You’re thinking awfully hard over there.”

“Sorry,” Tom said sheepishly.

“What were you thinking about?

“Nothing,” Tom lied.

“Right. Sure. Totally believable.”

“I better get going,” Tom sighed.

“What? Why? You don’t need to run off so soon. We’ve barely been talking for five minutes.”

“I know,” Tom admitted. “You’re probably busy with something.”

“Not exactly.” Robert switched the camera on his phone to show his empty living room. “The ex-missus has the kids. Got the house to myself.”

Tom smiled sympathetically. He wondered how many other people got this sort of insight into Robert’s life. “That’s good, though, right? I mean, you can do anything you want. Go anywhere.”

“I guess.” Robert switched the camera back to him. “It’s too much time to think for someone like me, though.” He admitted.

Tom picked up on the hint of sadness in Robert’s voice. He knew what the man was talking about, even though he’d never experienced anything like it himself.

“Are you…okay, though?” Tom asked hesitantly.

“Definitely,” Robert assured. “Not at any risk whatsoever. Seriously. Just…lonely?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be kid, but hey…I don’t need to be bothering you about this. Have a good time with Pratt.”

“Thanks, Robert. I’ll see you in a couple weeks. Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

\--

Tom had Robert on his mind during the entire press run he did for Onward. He knew it was obvious too because as usual he kept bringing the man up—to be fair, in a lot of interviews, he didn’t even have to do it himself since people asked questions to do with Downey constantly. He had a good time with Chris, but it hadn’t been as fun as his tour with Jake. Tom wished he would’ve had the opportunity to do more press with Robert, but their schedules hadn’t lined up properly. He savoured the few interviews he’d shared with the man.

When he finally had a few spare days after the press tour since he wasn’t due back in England, yet, he visited Robert like he promised he would. It would be the most exciting part of his entire visit to America.

He texted to make sure everything was solid, got an Uber from the hotel he was staying at, and made his way to Robert.

\---

“Boy is it good to see you. I’m losing my mind.” Robert opened the door wide open and grabbed Tom’s bags from him.

“You too, man.” Tom tried for casual, but he had been looking forward to this since they’d discussed it. Tom would’ve been excited anyway, but Robert didn’t seem like himself, and he was worried about the man. He hoped giving Robert some company might help him not to feel so alone in his empty mansion.

“Had a good time on the press tour?” Robert asked.

“Oh, it was awesome,” Tom replied. “Did you catch any of it?”

“I was doing a few interviews of my own,” Robert admitted, “but I saw one or two of your little videos.”

“Which ones?” Tom beamed. He would have to rewatch them to make sure he hadn’t been too embarrassing.

“The one where you picked Hemsworth and Bautista to be trapped on an island with,” Robert teased. “I tried not to be offended, but you cut me deep. I’ll tell you that.”

“Oh come on, mate.” Tom held up his hands. “If you think about it, I did you a favour. If we were trapped together, that wouldn’t be good for you. You’d be safe at home this way.”

“Good answer.” Robert winked.

Tom smiled. “Anyway, you might’ve also got from that interview that I have your glasses, and I believe I complimented you…all the questions blur together after a while.” Tom didn’t bring up the other things he remembered saying about Robert—he wouldn’t expose himself like that—like how he wanted to film another movie with him, or how much fun it would be to play D & D with him.

“You called me flawless and perfect.”

“Yeah, see? And you’re hung up on the island question.”

“Can you blame me?” Robert said. “First you were my guy, then you moved on to Jake pretty fast, had a brief fling with Will, and now Pratt. What am I supposed to think?”

Tom sighed and moved his arms in a worshipping gesture just like he’d done on the couch at Kimmel’s studio. “You’re joking, right?”

“Obviously,” Robert scoffed. “Anyway, what can I get you to drink. Beer, soda, water, whiskey of any kind? All of the above?”

“Ehm, I don’t know,” Tom said. “Depends on what we’re doing. What the plan is.” Tom didn’t want to drink since Robert was sober. That would be weird. Maybe the man had specifically bought him alcohol to be hospitable, though? Or maybe it belonged to Susan.

Tom’s heart was racing from his and Robert’s discussion. Robert seemed to be interested in his relationships with his other cast members. It excited Tom to think that the man might be jealous, but he also remembered how Robert had sounded on the phone the last time they spoke. He wasn’t sure if there was more to his comments, or if he was just joking around. Robert was in his fifties now, divorced, and moving on from Marvel. Tom imagined he must feel pretty low and seeing him hang around with the younger generation of actors probably wasn’t doing much for him. He was at the start of his career, and Robert was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Robert had to know he was still a complete legend, though. Tom didn’t think it was possible for a man of his caliber to get down on himself.

“Probably the usual. Last time you were here we watched movies. TV still works and all that, so we can do that. I’m not really into golf, no offense.”

“One day, Robert. One day,” Tom insisted. “You’d like it if we played together.”

“That is a fair argument, Tom, but that day is not today.”

Tom sighed exaggeratedly. “Well, I came all this way. What movies do you suggest?”

Robert grinned. “Feeling nostalgic?”

“It’s possible.”

“If you’re gonna be here for a few days, why don’t we watch—”

“All twenty-three?” Tom asked in disbelief, guessing at what Robert was suggesting. “That’s a big commitment.”

“We could just watch the ones we’re in.” Robert shrugged. “Shave off some viewing hours.”

“Not gonna lie, if I watch Iron Man with you, I might embarrass myself.”

“Why’s that?” Robert’s eyes glinted.

“Because they’re my favourite,” Tom admitted. “You know that.”

“Why don’t we do that, then?” Robert stepped closer to Tom. “In order. Iron Man 1 and 2, Avengers 1, Iron Man 3, Age of Ultron, Civil War, Homecoming, Infinity War, Endgame, and Far from Home?”

“You sound like you’ve thought about this.”

“I might’ve. Who’s to say?”

“That sounds ridiculously awesome,” Tom said. “But, how can you stand to watch so much of yourself? It doesn’t freak you out?”

“It’s only weird if you do it alone. Besides, you like me, so watching you watch me will be a fun experience all by itself.”

Tom blushed. “Well, according to those interviews, I must not like you that much since I wouldn’t share an island with you.”

“An island wouldn’t be big enough for the both of us. Especially with your blooming ego.”

“Hey.” Tom whined.

“So, how about that drink order?”

“Would it be weird if I had a beer?” Tom asked. He knew he was making it awkward by assuming it would be awkward, but he wanted to be polite.

“I had it all brought here for you,” Robert explained pointedly. “Once you leave, it’s gonna get dumped out, so you might as well have some.”

“Thanks, Robert. I’ll try to make a dent in it.”

Robert added, “Believe me, there are more tempting things than booze.”

Tom had no idea what that meant, but Robert stared right at him when he said it. He needed to control himself or else he was going to make some very embarrassing admissions that he couldn’t take back. He knew Robert would never be mad or judge him since the man was so experienced and used to people fawning all over him, but it would still be humiliating to be rejected. Maybe Robert thought Tom was cute and fun to have around, but that didn’t mean he wanted to fuck him. At least that’s what Tom told himself to keep himself in check.

Tom headed to the living room while Robert got his drink. He had to admit that he was unbelievably excited to watch movies with Robert—especially the movies that had brought them together. It was even better because he’d only have to deal with seeing his face on screen a few times. It would be funny to see Robert react to watching himself in every movie they were watching. Tom knew most actors hated watching themselves, but Robert wasn’t most people. Tom was most eager to see Robert react to him. He hoped he’d get to hear some praise from the man.

Tom was right at home when Iron Man began. The music and landscape were both familiar to him and watching a younger Robert gamble and make sleazy comments as Tony Stark was unbelievably hot. It just wasn’t fair how well the man could command the screen. He stared at Robert’s huge TV, fully enraptured. After the fun parts were over, the movie made Tom more sad than happy. Now that he knew how Endgame ended, and now that he was closer to Robert, watching Tony Stark get hurt on screen wasn’t that enjoyable. Still, the movie was excellent.

All too soon his glass was empty, and the chips Robert had given him to snack on were gone. They paused the movie to refresh.

“So what d’you think so far?” Robert asked casually while he rooted around in his cupboards for more food.

“Oh man.” Tom ran a hand through his hair. “You’re incredible. I mean, you don’t need me to tell you that, but honestly. I can’t even get through a scene without feeling like I’m 12 years old again.”

Robert smirked. “You were just a little rugrat when that came out, weren’t you. Sometimes I forget.”

Tom blushed. “Well, 12 isn’t super young. You know, just a little young.”

“Right. And what’re you now?”

“23.”

Robert sighed. “Jesus Christ.”

Tom shrugged and sipped the beer Robert had just slid towards him. “You know, there’s about as many years between you and me as there are between Tony and Peter.”

“Oh yeah? Given it some thought?”

More than Robert probably wanted to know.

Tom disguised his expression by taking another sip. “Come on, let’s get back to the movie. It’s coming up on the best part.”

They were able to get through the first two movies on the list before it was dinner time. After dinner, they made it through Avengers 1.

“I’m sorry, Robert,” Tom said after the end credits scene finished. “I’m absolutely exhausted. I’m gonna fall asleep here if we don’t call it.”

“Oh.” Robert yawned. “Yeah, guess it is getting pretty late.”

Tom nodded. He wasn’t drunk, but he had a bit of a buzz going. It was what was making him so tired, probably.

“Well,” Robert began. “What if we move this party to my bedroom?”

Tom’s eyes widened. “Beg your pardon?”

Robert grinned at him. “I got a flatscreen on the wall. We can put on Iron Man 3, then if you fall asleep, you’ll already be in bed.”

Tom huffed. “Yeah, man. That’s cool. I don’t know how long I’ll make it though.”

“My bed is extremely comfortable,” Robert remarked, “so probably ten minutes. Fifteen tops.”

Tom smiled.

“And don’t worry, it’s king size, so plenty of room.”

Tom nodded dumbly. Robert had to know he didn’t really care about there being that much space between them. They’d been practically overlapping on the couch. It had been that way when Tom had come over to watch Black Panther too. Of course, Robert’s wife was still in the picture, and there had been kids around, but they’d always been friendly and close.

“Just gotta brush my teeth,” Tom managed.

“Okay. I’m sure you can figure out which room’s mine after that.”

Tom fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He’d glanced at Robert’s handsome side profile—he was sporting the Tony Stark beard which was Tom’s favourite—and then to the TV to see Robert onscreen looking just as delicious as he did now. It was the scene where Tony Stark told Maya Hansen that they were going back to the hotel room to go to town on each other. It made him a bit jealous, but it was sexy to hear the words leave Robert’s mouth.

Tom wanted to kiss the man, start something, but he held back. If Robert had wanted it, he’d had all day to make the move. It was clear that they were just close friends, and that was fine. Tom still loved him anyway.

“Night, Tom Tom.” Robert smiled. “We’ll pick it up tomorrow, okay? Promise not to watch any without you.”

Tom smiled against the pillow and moved a bit closer to Robert. Maybe it was an invitation, or maybe he was just trying to get comfortable.

Robert sighed. “God, it’s nice to fall asleep with someone.”

Tom was too tired to dispute the word someone. As if just anyone would do. Maybe he wasn’t special to Robert.

“I’m glad you’re here, Tom.”

He let his eyes close after that.

\---

When Tom woke up, it took him a second to think of where he was. He was so used to waking up all over the world in different hotel rooms that the feeling didn’t scare him, but it was strange. He glanced to the side and saw Robert was already up and gone.

He groaned. He had slept like a complete rock. Robert hadn’t been kidding about having a comfortable bed. He wondered if he’d have to go and find Robert within the house, or if Robert would come back to bed so they could finish watching Iron Man 3. Tom never wanted to leave that bed.

Tom smiled when he thought back to what Robert had admitted to him the night before. Robert was glad he was there which meant it was nice to fall asleep beside him. Tom was in complete agreement. He wished he could’ve woken up to Robert, too.

If he’d been in his own bed, or at least alone, he would’ve gotten rid of his erection, but since he wasn’t sure when Robert would return, he wasn’t going to risk it. The thought of getting caught and letting Robert see him turned him on instead of off.

Tom had no choice but to go into Robert’s bathroom. He’d just jack off in the shower to save time and to minimize risk.

He teased himself by waiting until after he’d washed his hair and body—everywhere except his dick. He lathered his hands with Robert’s expensive body wash and cleaned his ass, carefully circling his hole with a soapy finger. He imagined it was Robert doing it.

By the time he was clean, he was obscenely hard. He deposited more soap onto his hands and played with his balls, still avoiding his dick.

Tom groaned when he finally let his hand wrap around his cock. It was easy to come with the scent of Robert’s soap all over him. He whimpered Robert’s name as quietly as he could, and then he let his come wash away down the drain before giving himself one last rinse off.

He jumped when Robert knocked on the door. “Tom?”

“Yeah?” He answered, voice coming out like a squeak.

“Did you call for me?”

“What? No?” Tom said. Oh fuck. He had. That hadn’t been that loud, had it?

“Oh,” Robert said. “Must be hearing things.”

“Maybe I did, mate,” Tom recovered. “I was just wondering if it was okay that I used your body wash. I forgot to ask before.”

“What’s mine is yours. You don’t have to ask.”

Tom sighed. That sounded way too desirable. “Thank you. I’ll be right out, okay?”

“Sure thing, Tom Tom.”

When Tom exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he didn’t expect Robert to be lounging on the bed, cell phone in hand.

“Oh!” Tom said in surprise. “Sorry, Robert.”

Robert looked up from his phone and smiled. “I don’t see anything to be sorry about.”

“I left my bags downstairs, I think,” Tom explained.

Robert moved off the bed. “Just wear something of mine. No point in going all the way downstairs when my closet’s right there.”

“Really?” Tom asked. 

He was infinitely glad that he’d just come five minutes prior, because his dick would not be able to handle this kind of situation otherwise. Standing half naked in front of Robert with the promise of getting to wear the man’s clothing, and then getting to snuggle up in bed next to him watching his favourite movies? He really liked Susan, and he didn’t know the full details of the divorce, but she was majorly losing out here.

“Yeah.” Robert moved closer to Tom before diverting to his closet door. “Help yourself.” He gestured.

“Holy shit,” Tom exclaimed. Robert’s closet was huge and full of iconic clothing that, as a fan and friend, he’d seen plenty of before.

Tom flipped through rows of t-shirts, grinning when he came to a see-through black one. “You still have this?”

“You know about it?” Robert was watching Tom root through his clothes with amused eyes. He was very curious to see what the young man would choose and how he would look in it.

“It’s iconic.”

Robert hummed.

Tom was starting to wish he could try everything on, but he was still in a towel with no underwear underneath, so anything he tried on would have to be a one-off unless he borrowed some underwear too.

“I need some boxers,” Tom said, stealing a glance at Robert. “You got any?”

Robert smirked. “You don’t seem like the underwear type.”

Tom shrugged. “Neither do you, actually.”

“I got boxers,” Robert said after a moment. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pair from the bottom. “You’ll get a kick out of them.”

Tom groaned. “Oh come on, you didn’t.”

“I did.”

Tom slipped the underwear on under his towel, and then let it fall to the ground. He ran his fingers over the Spider-Man heads that were printed all over the fabric of Robert’s boxers.

“You know, it’s probably unhealthy how obsessed we are with our characters,” Tom said. “There’s so much Marvel paraphernalia around here, I’m starting to wonder if I haven’t been sucked into an alternate universe where we’re our characters.”

Robert laughed and crossed his arms while he leaned on the wall. “Peter Parker’s cute an' all, but he’s got nothing on you, Tom.”

Tom probably looked more flattered than he wanted to. He finally decided on a plain purple t-shirt, and decided to leave it at that. Boxers were fine for lounging around in.

“I appreciate it,” Tom thanked Robert. “I don’t know if I agree, though.”

“I like your accent,” Robert added. “And how you swear. Plus you got a little attitude under that innocent act.”

“Attitude?” Tom scoffed.

“Plus you’re legal.”

Tom blushed. “What’s that matter?”

“That shirt looks good on you,” Robert complimented.

Tom nodded. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“You can keep it.”

Tom walked past Robert and back into the bed. He was pleased when Robert followed him.

“Don’t you want breakfast?”

“Nah,” Tom said. “Not hungry.”

“Okay.”

“I prefer you to Tony Stark, by the way,” Tom said after Iron Man 3 had been playing for a few minutes.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Tom confirmed. “I mean, obviously he’s great, and he is you. Rich, attractive, you’ve both turned your lives around. You know, and there’s more to both of you than what meets the eye, but you’re real. You’re funny and kind, and generous. You’ve always looked out for me. I don’t know. Sorry.” Tom gushed.

Robert glanced at Tom. “I’m real, huh?”

“Yeah,” Tom said. “I can do this.” He reached forward and touched Robert’s face.

“Oh my god, hear that, everyone? I’m real. I’m real!”

“Shut up.” Tom took his hand back and hid his face.

“Hey,” Robert said, grabbing Tom’s hands. He put them back on his face. “I’m just kidding.”

“I know,” Tom sighed. “I just…get ahead of myself sometimes. You’re just so perfect, Robert.”

Robert still had his hands around Tom’s wrists. “So are you. You’re young and talented, completely gorgeous.”

“Robert?”

Robert closed his eyes and exhaled. “You don’t want this, you know. It would be better for you if we didn’t.”

Tom inhaled. He seemed only to be able to say Robert’s name. “Robert?” He wanted to ask Robert if he was saying what he thought he was saying. Did he want this too?

“I’m way too old for you, obviously. And you know, my past. It isn’t easy to be around me for longer than a few hours. My mouth works more than my brain, and I constantly say the wrong thing or the funny, inappropriate thing. I’m…eccentric.”

“So,” Tom managed. “I love all that, and I love being around you. I don’t understand why anyone wouldn’t.”

Robert leaned forward into Tom’s hands. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, Robert. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Tom moved his hands to the side of Robert’s face and kissed him on the lips.

Robert opened his mouth and let Tom’s tongue inside.

Tom groaned against Robert’s mouth. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Everything he’d wanted since he was just a teenager. Robert Downey Jr. all to himself.

Tom wasn’t sure what Robert was asking him for, and he didn’t know what he wanted to take from the older man, but he moved forward to straddle Robert’s hips while they sat in the bed.

Robert let him, moving one hand to cradle the side of Tom’s face, and the other sneaking up the bottom of his shirt to feel his back.

“You in my clothes is probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Doubt it.”

“I’m serious,” Robert insisted. He rested his forehead against Tom’s while they caught their breath.

“What do you want to do?” Tom hinted.

Robert grinned. “You’re so young and frisky.”

“Uh, yeah,” Tom complained. “What are you gonna do about it.”

“Lots of things,” Robert decided. He moved the hand that was currently up Tom’s shirt around to the younger man’s chest to pinch his nipple.

“Oh, fuck, Robert.” Tom pushed forward to kiss the man again, this time pushing his hips forward to get himself some friction.

Robert gripped Tom’s chest and moved them around so Tom was now lying on his back. Robert straddled Tom and pinned his arms above his head.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“Anything you want, Robert, please,” Tom begged.

“I’ve always wondered what you’d be like in bed,” Robert mused. He pressed Tom’s wrists harder into the mattress and moved down to suck at his neck. He started whispering into Tom’s skin, “I hoped you’d be a beggar, but if you were demanding and pushy, and bitchy, that would work too.”

Tom groaned.

“Obviously a bottom.” Robert smiled into Tom’s shoulder. “But, I had to fill in the blanks on the rest.”

“Oh my God,” Tom pleaded. “This is insane.”

Robert laughed. “I hope you know I’m gonna take my time with you.”

“Can’t you just fuck me once to take the edge of?” Tom groaned. “Then…then you can go as slow as you want.”

“Maybe,” Robert decided. “It’d be over pretty quick after that. You wouldn’t be disappointed?”

“Holy fuck, no,” Tom assured. “I’ve already come once today. I—”

“In the shower,” Robert said. “I know. I heard you.”

Tom couldn’t hide his face because he didn’t have use of his hands. He just had to let himself blush, and Robert could see everything.

“Ugh.” Tom strained against Robert’s hands. “Robert, please. I’m so hard.” He bucked off the bed to show Robert what he meant.

“Yeah, me too.” Robert angled his hips down and thrust forward against Tom’s body.

Tom shuddered. “I need to come. I can’t wait.”

Robert laughed. “Fuck, you’re so young.”

Tom just nodded.

“Fine,” Robert said. “I’ll let you have your way, but you should say thank you.”

“Thank you, Robert. Thank you.”

Robert smiled, satisfied. He leaned back on his knees and took his hands off Tom’s wrists. He took his cock out of his pants and stroked it a few times before pulling his own boxers down Tom’s legs.

“Fuck yeah,” Robert breathed. Tom had an incredible body. “All mine.”

Tom nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

Robert spit in his hand and slotted his dick next to Tom’s. He wrapped his hand around both of them and started moving his hips and hand in tandem to get them both off.

Tom squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the sensation of Robert’s body against his. He was seconds away from coming, but he wasn’t sure how long Robert would take. He hoped he would get the chance to find out more about how good Robert was in bed. He hoped this wouldn’t be the only time they did this.

Tom arched off the bed, chasing more of Robert’s hand. He wanted Robert to come all over him and prove just how much he liked him. It would give him something spicy to think about when he was doing more press, and when he was bored and alone in hotel rooms. He groaned thinking about jacking off with Robert on FaceTime while they were away from each other. His mind spun with the implications. What everyone would say if they eventually went public, or if someone caught them.

“Oh fuck, Robert. I’m—I—ugh—” Tom couldn’t hold off any longer, and he spilled into Robert’s hand.

“Jesus.” Robert stroked Tom through it, and then he lowered his body on top of the younger man. He kissed at Tom’s neck and jaw. “You’re a masterpiece.”

Tom whimpered. Robert’s body on top of him and mouth against him was heaven if he’d ever felt it. He wanted to go again and again with the man until he passed out. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get enough. He could feel Robert still hard against him and realized what a tragedy that was.

“There,” Tom said. “I’ve come now.”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed.

“Now you can have me. Do what you want.”

Robert’s big brown eyes looking into his own made Tom feel more exposed than being naked. The man looked so grateful and adoring.

“Thank you,” Robert said. He repositioned himself in between Tom’s legs. He licked up what mess remained from Tom’s orgasm, and then he moved lower to Tom’s ass.

Tom spread his legs wide for Robert when he realized what he was trying to do. After a few seconds of adjusting, Tom had his legs open as wide as they would go and Robert’s face was buried between his cheeks.

Tom had tears in his eyes it felt so incredible. Robert’s beard was scratching at his skin, and his tongue was moving in all the right places. He knew he was going to come again if Robert even put a finger in him. He was being wrecked.

Robert rimmed him for a while before he came up for air. The only indication he’d had that Tom was enjoying it was the cries and whimpers filling the room since he wasn’t able to see the younger man’s face.

“Robert, please,” Tom begged.

“Easy, boy,” Robert soothed. He stroked Tom’s dick a couple times before leaning over him to get the lube from the nightstand.

Robert pressed his finger against Tom’s hole while he made eye contact with him. He didn’t take his eyes away the entire time, enjoying Tom’s facial expressions as he moved within him.

Robert moved his finger in and out, pushing past the tight rim over and over until Tom was begging for more. He circled his finger around Tom’s inner walls, searching for the prostate so he could hear more of Tom’s begging.

“Ohh.” Tom squeezed his eyes shut again, and his legs fell apart even further. “I want you.”

Robert didn’t bother with a second finger. Tom was open enough for his cock. He spread some more lube around Tom’s hole and onto his length.

“You comfortable?” Robert asked while he lined up with Tom’s body.

“Mhmm.” Tom nodded eagerly. He would’ve been fine with however Robert wanted to take him. He hadn’t been kidding about allowing the man to do whatever he wanted with him. Being on his back for Robert worked just as well as any other position, but it had the added bonus of getting to see Robert’s handsome face.

Robert pushed in and Tom let out a wistful sigh. Robert steadied himself over Tom’s body while he bottomed out. The young man’s body squeezed around his cock so beautifully that it made his brain fuzzy. “Shit,” Robert said almost involuntarily. It felt better than anything he’d ever experienced—waiting so long had played its part, and knowing just how bad Tom had it for him was the biggest turn on. Being wanted by someone as beautiful and perfect as Tom was worth more than any award.

“Robert, Robert,” Tom babbled. “Incredible.”

“I know,” Robert agreed. He leaned down to kiss Tom. His heart soared when Tom kissed him back and wrapped his legs around his hips even more tightly. Somehow that was more intimate than just having his dick inside of him. Tom genuinely wanted him.

Robert started to move and Tom fell apart beneath him, reduced to more babbling and begging. He'd been fantasizing about what kind of lover Tom would be for a while now. He’d pictured him as a sassy power bottom, and hell, maybe he was, but at least for now, he was totally submissive. Robert wondered if that was a special treat for only him, or if Tom was like that with everyone he slept with. It occurred to Robert that maybe Tom hadn’t slept with anyone except him. Would Tom have said something?

Robert fucked into Tom slowly while he considered if he was a virgin or not. He’d never really been into virgins since it was hard to really let loose with them, but the concept of being Tom Holland’s first was very appealing to him.

“Talk to me, Tom,” Robert directed. The boy’s moaning was going straight to his cock, but he wanted more. He wanted to hear Tom say his name again.

“Robert.” Tom dug his fingernails into Robert’s back. He was attached to the man from nearly head to toe, but he wanted to be even closer. His brain was being turned to mush by Robert’s cock, and he didn’t have any words left except the man’s name. “Robert.”

“Fuck, Tom. You feel so good,” Robert mused. He kept thrusting while Tom pulled at him to come even closer. Tom wanted his mouth too, apparently, and Robert gave it to him. He slowed himself down even more so he wouldn’t just be gnashing their mouths together while trying to fuck and kiss at the same time. He licked into Tom’s mouth and rubbed his beard along the younger man’s jaw, nipping and biting at his skin while he continued moving in and out of him.

Robert hit a good angle when Tom moved his hips up to meet his body. He almost lost control when Tom let out a ragged moan in response to his thrusting 

Robert’s dick throbbed at the sound, and he couldn’t deal with the slow pace anymore. He snapped his hips forward in the exact spot that had made Tom yell, eliciting another loud response from him.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Tom chanted.

Robert unleashed himself, then, pounding into Tom’s ass as hard as he could at the exact same angle every time. It was impossible to kiss now since their bodies were moving so violently.

“Tom,” Robert grunted. “Come inside you?”

Tom’s entire body stiffened, and Robert could feel Tom shooting between them. Just asking to come inside of Tom’s ass had made him blow his load, so Robert figured it was safe to finish. He wasn’t sure if he could’ve pulled out in time anyway because the way Tom clenched around his cock would send anyone over the edge.

Robert cried out while he pulsed inside of Tom, slowly dragging his hips back and forth until he was spent. He collapsed as carefully as he could on top of the younger man. He could vaguely hear the movie carrying on behind them, but he was too gone to pick out any individual scene.

Tom’s eyes were closed and he looked totally debauched when he finally opened them since his pupils were so blown. He had come all over him from his third orgasm of the day. He was still wearing Robert’s shirt.

“That was fucking incredible,” Robert said, pulling out after he caught his breath. He rolled off Tom and immediately pulled him against his body despite how messy they both were.

“Totally,” Tom agreed. He reached up to feel Robert’s face again. “I didn’t think it was possible that it would be better than I imagined.”

“That makes two of us,” Robert said. “God. What have I been missing?”

Tom buried his face against Robert’s side. He was grateful that he had a couple more days to spend with his favourite person. He let his mind drift while he snuggled against the man, imagining what it would be like to have a relationship with him, to have shared properties, to spend time in both England and America depending on the projects they were working on, what everyone would say. Tom’s heart pounded at the thought of Robert publicly claiming him. He wanted it so much.

Tom knew he was going to fall asleep like this, and he was content to let himself. Robert was stroking his hair and Tony Stark was saying something on the TV in the background. If he got to keep Robert as his own, his life would be perfect. He would’ve gotten everything he’d ever wanted.

As if Robert read his mind, he pressed a kiss against Tom’s temple while he relaxed next to him. “Can I keep you, Tom?”

Tom tightened his hold on Robert’s body and fell asleep next to his man.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr: winterironspiderling :)


End file.
